Accidentally In Love
by kelseynicholette
Summary: NHL STORY. Pittsburgh Penguins/OC. Kelsey and Alexis have just moved to Pittsburgh from Boston for college.Will they fall in love? Will their friendship survive? And what happens when they both have to face someone from their past.
1. Preview

Kelsey

"Well, there's the last of it!" I said putting down my last suitcase in my new apartment in Pittsburgh. I looked around the apartment in awe. This was it. I was finally growing up and had to start having my own responsibilities. I was shaken out of my daydream by the sound of sniffles. I turned around and saw my mother, who had been helping me move in, standing in the corner, sobbing into the tissues in her hand.

"Aw, Mom. I thought we weren't gonna do this." I went over and put my arm around her.

"I- I know. But you're my baby. And you're here all alone." She sniffed.

"I'm not alone! Lexi is going to be living with me." I reassured her with a smile, as I reminded her of my high school friend Alexis who was planning on rooming with me.

"But you don't have me. You need you're mom don't you?" She looked at me, with seemed to be desperation in her eyes.

"Mommy, of course I need you. But I need to grow up too. I'm coming here to go to school, but you bet I'll be home every holiday."

"And you'll call me?"

"I'll call you so much you'll have to unplug your phone because you'll get so sick of me."

"That won't happen." She started playing with the zipper on her sweatshirt, "What am I gonna do without you?" She said in an almost whisper.

"Mom, you'll be fine. And if you ever need me, I'll be on the first plane back to Boston. But for right now, I need to do this for myself. You know I'll always love and need you." I hugged her, placing a special emphasis on need.

I hugged her for a few minutes, and watched with tears in my eyes as she closed the door behind her. This was truly a new chapter in my life and I couldn't help but smile at the possibilities.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door.

I instantly ran when I spotted the familiar blonde standing in the kitchen and embraced her. It was Kelsey, my best friend since sophomore year when she transfered to my high school. We were going to room together and attend college together in Pittsburgh. It was reassuring to know that I would have one familiar face in my new life in Pittsburgh from the one I knew so well in the suburbs of Boston.  
Alexis 

"Kelso!" I laughed as I hugged her.

"Isn't this so exciting?" She squealed, looking around, "We're grown up."

"I know right?" I said putting down the gym bag stuffed with clothes in my hand, "This is so cool! So what do we do first? Sightsee? Go check out the school? Oh, oh, oh! I know. Boy hunt." I smiled.

"Woah, tiger. We haven't even been here for an hour." She laughed.

I was always the "boy crazy" one of our group. I had a habit of recycling boyfriends, while Kelsey was extremely picky when it came to boys and had only a few boys in her life throughout our high school career.

"Fine." I pouted, "Will you at least help me with my stuff?"

"And where exactly is the rest of it?" She looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"The hallway."

"You think that's a good place for it?" She laughed, "Oh god, Lexi. At least I know something's the same."

"You know it!" I shrugged, "The same old Alexis. I don't change for anyone."

"Good, you shouldn't." Kelsey said as she led me to the door and we started to bring in my suitcases.

Casey

"LC!" I called as I knocked on the door of my best friend's house.

"Oh, hey." She said as she open the door, rubbing her eyes.

I looked at her up and down. Her long blonde hair was in a messy bun and she was still in her pajamas.

"Here. You need this more than I do." I laughed as I handed her the coffee in my hand, "Did you forget what we were doing today? We were going to watch the boys during their morning practice. Ring a bell?"

"Right, right." She said as she sipped the coffee, "Ugh, I'm sorry CJ. Really I am. Sid had me up half the night."

"Oh god. Please spare me the details."

"You're so gross." Lauren said laughing, leading me into her house.

Lauren and I had become best friends almost the instant after we met about a year ago. We met during a practice for the Pittsburgh Penguins, where our boyfriends, Jordan Staal and Sidney Crosby both played. Some of the girls that came and went in the Penguins girlfriends and wives circle were not the type that I liked to associate myself with, but Lauren and I have always remained strong together.

Lauren

"But babe, I haven't gotten a goal this _whole _series." Sidney sat down at the kitchen table and put his face in his hands, "What if I've peaked?"

"Sidney Patrick Crosby." I grabbed his face in my hands, "Look at me. Is winning an Olympic Gold medal peaking? Or how about having 52 goals in the regular season? And you've assisted almost all of those goals in this series." When I saw that smile I knew and loved, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "See? I'm always right." I giggled.

"I know." He laughed, pulling me on his lap, "I should just listen to you all the time."

"Yes you should. Everything would go so perfectly." I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well you are pretty damn perfect." He smiled.

"Aw, babe." I looked at him, then something snapped in my brain and I looked at my watch, "Shit. Did you see the clock? Sid, you're late to practice."

Sid took my wrist and looked at the clock. He then shoved the rest of the omelet on his place in his mouth, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door.

"Later baby! Love you!" He called on his way out.

"Call me! And don't speed!"

Sidney and I were both chronically late. It didn't matter if we set our alarm clocks for an hour earlier than we needed to get up, we would always somehow end up showing up late. But now, we don't even try to fight it. We even made a joke that we would both probably be late to everything, even our funerals.

I yawned as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I needed a nap and fast. Sidney had kept me up all night going over play after play after play. This was an extremely stressful time for him. It was the Stanley Cup Playoffs, and as the captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins, he felt extremely responsible for every single action that went on during the game. I wanted to be there for him, so I listen to every single one of his ideas and go out to every single one of his games. There was nothing like seeing my boy play on that ice.


	2. New Beginnings

_Kelsey_

I woke up the next morning on the floor next to Alexis. We were going to set up our beds, but somehow we ended up grabbing some blankets and crashing on the living room floor.

"Ughhh." I groaned as I sat up.

I laughed as I glanced at a snoring Alexis sleeping soundly on the floor next to me. That girl could sleep through an earthquake. I remember when we were fifteen, she slept on my treadmill during a sleepover and described it as "comfortable."

"Hm." I looked through the fridge for some breakfast, but because we had just moved in yesterday afternoon, there was obviously no food. I close the door, then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a little note for Alexis if she woke up. _'Lexi, went to go get breakfast. Didn't wanna wake you. I'll be back soon! xo Kels'_.

Taking my purse, I walked out the door. It didn't occur to me I didn't even know where to get breakfast in this new city until I got outside.

I spotted a girl with brown hair walking by me that seemed to be my age, maybe two or three years older, and ran up to her.

"Hi, I'm so sorry, but I just moved here and have no clue where to go for breakfast." I said, not knowing the type of reaction I was going to get. It wasn't everyday when some girl in sweats came up to you on the streets and asked for breakfast suggestions.

"Oh, no problem." She smiled and turned to me, "Well actually, I'm going down to this little shop down the street to get some breakfast for me and my boyfriend. Do you wanna walk down with me?"

"That would be awesome! Thank you so much. I'm Kelsey, by the way." I held out my hand.

"I'm Casey."

As we walked down the street to the shop, I told her how I moved to Pittsburgh from Boston right out of high school to go to school, and learned that Casey went to the same school Alexis and I would be attending. Casey was really funny, sweet, and welcoming. She even invited Alexis and I to a party at her and her boyfriend Jordan's house tonight to help us meet some people in Pittsburgh.

Casey scribbled down her address on a napkin as she left the shop. I took the bagels I ordered for Alexis and I and started to walk back to our apartment.

* * *

_Alexis_

I heard keys jingling at the door, so I stomped over and whipped it open.

"Where have you _been_?" I hissed at my best friend who was standing in the doorway with two wrapped bagels in hand.

"Did you not see my note?" She asked, stuffing her keys back in her bag.

"Note? What note?"

"That note." Kelsey pointed to the piece of paper on the kitchen counter, handing me a bagel.

"Oh. _That_ note." I smiled, "Thank God I didn't file that Allison alert for you."

"I think that would be an _Amber_ Alert, Lex."

"Details, details." I waved my hand at her as I took a spot on the floor and dug into my bagel.

"So, I have news." Kelsey said as she sat next to me. This whole no furniture thing was _not _working out.

"Do tell."

"On my way to get the bagels, I met this girl Casey. She's really cool. And here's the part you'll like, she invited us to a party at her house."

"_Party?_" I sat up, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I thought you might do that." Kelsey laughed.

"And are there going to be boys at this party you speak of?" I leaned in, wanting to know more.

"I think so." She shrugged, "It's her and her boyfriend's house..so he probably has friends."

"Sweet! I love hot friends!"

I got up off the floor and pulled Kelsey up along with me and began jumping up and down. When I saw she wasn't jumping with me, I stopped and stared at her.

"Why aren't you jumping?" I questioned.

"Um, why _are_ you jumping?"

"Because we're going to party!" I danced around, "Look out Pittsburgh, we're coming for ya!"

"Here we go." Kelsey mumbled, laughing, watching as I skipped into the other room and started fishing through my suitcase to find a suitable outfit for tonight.

* * *

_Casey_

"Jord? Jord?" I called as I entered the house I shared with my boyfriend Jordan.

"_In here!_" I heard a distance call, I assumed from in the kitchen with the adjoining living room with a flat screen TV in it. Whenever he had any bit of free time, that boy was in there.

I walked into the room, and saw my boyfriend of a year and a half Jordan and his friend and teammate Max Talbot sitting next to him.

"Oh hey Max, I didn't know you were here. Good thing I got some extra muffins." I shook the bag in my hand.

"Muffins!" The boys ran up and grabbed the bag out of my hands.

"_Hey!_" I laughed.

"Right. Sorry." Jordan came up and gave me a kiss, "Thanks baby. You're the best."

"Me next!" Max came up to me, only to be tackled onto the couch by Jordan.

"Keep your hands off her Superstar."

"Alright, play nice boys." I giggled and grabbed a muffin from the bag, "Oh by the way Jordan, I invited two more people to the party tonight."

"Oh really? Who?" He picked at his muffin.

"I met this girl on my way to get breakfast. She just moved here from Boston. She's really sweet and knows no one but her roommate. Thought it'd be nice for her to meet some people."

"Is she hot?" Max perked his head up.

"Babe, you're so great. You can invite anyone you want, just no boys."

"Aw, come on honey! You know I only got eyes for you." I leaned over Max from where I was sitting and kissed him.

"I ask again," Max pulled us apart and looked at me, "Is she _hot_?"

"She is. But come on Max, she's probably really vulnerable right now. Plus she's only eighteen. So down boy."

"Vulnerable and eighteen. Just my type." Max reached out to Jordan for a high five, but Jordan glanced at me, and I just shook my head.

"No, man. Just no." Jordan said.

"I was kidding! I'm sure she's a very intelligent young lady." He smiled at me for approval.

"Very good!" I patted his head and made my way to the kitchen.

Either way, I knew that tonight was going to be very interesting.

* * *

_Lauren_

"Hey hun." I smiled at Casey and she sat next to me at the Mellon Arena during the team's practice.

"Hey, how are you? How's Sid? Still ridiculously stressed?" She turned her head, face filled with concern.

"Pretty much. But you know their all stressed. Which makes us stressed. It's just a stressful mess." I laughed.

"Tell me about it." Casey said with a quick eye roll and sigh, "When Jordan tweaked his ankle and they thought he might miss the whole playoffs, I don't think my blood pressure has ever been that high."

"I hear ya." I sighed and laughed along with her, "But hopefully we all can unwind and have fun at your big party tonight."

"Oh yeah." She smiled, "By the way, two new girls are coming."

"New girls?" I asked, sipping on the Starbucks coffee in my hand, "Are they dating one of the boys?"

"No. I met one of them this morning. They both just moved to Pittsburgh, seem like they need to meet people. And they'll be taking classes with us. So I thought it'd be a good mix."

"Sounds like it." I nodded, "I bet it will be fun. Always something crazy with these boys, huh?"

"So true." Casey laughed, pointing over to the ice where they all had decided to tackle Marc-Andre Fleury, the goalie, and throw pucks at him.

"Is it me? Or they stuck in 7th grade?"

"Pretty much. In a cute way though."

"Definitely in a cute way." We both laughed as we watched our boys play around the ice, during what was supposed to be a serious playoff practice.

The rest of the practice went smoothly, Sid looked great, whether it was passing or shooting, his game looked tight, better than I've ever seen him. He was itching to step up his game and by the looks of it, he was definitely doing it.

When we got back to the house, I ran right upstairs to plan an outfit for tonight. I took out my yellow tank top and some skinny jeans and put it on the bed.

"Perfect." I smiled as I gazed at my choice.

I knew tonight was going to be fun and a great way for us all to relax. With the stress of playoffs, we all needed a night to have fun and just forget about things.


	3. You Live Here?

_Kelsey_

Sighing, I walked out of my room where I was getting dressed for the party and sat down at our new kitchen table.

"You look awesome!" Alexis said, bouncing up behind me, "So, what do you think?" She did a little turn to show off her outfit. She was wearing tight jean shorts and an orange halter top.

"Oh god, Lexi." I slapped my hand on my forehead, "Will you at least put on some pants?"

"What? Why?" Her face fell.

"Don't get me wrong. You look great. But I don't want guys getting the wrong idea about you."

"Maybe it's the _right_ idea." Alexis winked, laughing.

"Lex." I was not amused.

"Ugh." She stomped, "_Fine_. I'll change."

"Thank you!" I called after her.

"No problem, Mom." She called when she entered her room.

I always felt like I needed to look after Alexis. She didn't have a mother figure in her life, and her dad wasn't around much because of his work. From the time we met sophomore year of high school, I looked after her like a sister. She was extremely naive and too trusting sometimes. I wish I could be like her sometimes. Alexis was so carefree and looked for the best in people, I on the other hand, because of my past family experiences, was slow to trust and guarded.

"Better?" Alexis walked out of her room in the same orange halter top, but with a pair of skinny jeans and orange high heels to match.

"Much." I smiled, "But listen, Lexi. Do you think going to this party is such a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, grabbing the necklace she was holding in her hand and putting it to her neck.

"I don't know." I sighed, getting up from my chair, and helped her put on the necklace, "We don't even know these people. They could be serial killers for all we know."

"You watch too much Dateline." Alexis said between hysterical laughs.

"I'm serious!" I whined, "Hm. Okay. How about this? I'll go for you, but we have a safe word."

"A _what_?"

"If one of us want to leave, we say the safe word and that means it's time to go." I explained.

"Alright, how about jellybean?"

"Jellybean it is." I nodded, grabbing my purse, and joining my best friend who was already running for the door.

I looked at Alexis who was practically jumping out of her skin, but I couldn't help but be nervous. I told myself to breathe, and that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

_Alexis_

"Are you sure this is the address?" I looked up at awe at Kelsey.

"Yeah." She glanced at the napkin in her hand, with printed directions from Mapquest next to her on the drivers seat she was in.

The house we pulled up to was enormous. It looked like something out of _Beverly Hills: 90210_. When Kelsey parked into the driveway next to the other cars, I unbuckled my seat belt and reached for the door.

"I didn't know we were going to 's house." I joked, getting out of the car.

I walked out into the night air, and looked back at Kelsey, who was still in her seat. I knocked on the window. She rolled it down, still looking straight ahead.

"You coming?" I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." She snapped out of what seemed to be a daydream and unbuckled her seat belt, "You sure you still want to go? I mean, we can get back in the car and go home right now. No harm done."

"Oh come on, Kels. It will be fun." I said, trying to reassure her, "And remember if anything goes wrong, jellybean."

"Jellybean." She threw me a thumbs up and came up next to me on our walk up to the house.

I rang the doorbell, and a brunette came to the door. She was wearing an adorable blue strapless dress paired with black leggings.

"Hey Casey." Kelsey smiled.

"Hey!" Casey reached over and pulled her into a hug, "And you are?" She turned to me.

"I'm Alexis." I waved, "Thanks for inviting us. You have an amazing house."

"Thanks!" She smiled, "Come on in. Everyone's in the kitchen."

Casey led us through her house. It looked like a museum. I was afraid to touch anything, everything was absolutely beautiful and perfect.

When we got into the kitchen, there were a group of people hanging around, drinking, and listening to music. Other than Casey and one other girl sitting next to her what I assumed to be her boyfriend, there were all boys. Extremely attractive ones at that. I was going to like this group of people.

"Woohoo! Fresh meat!" One of the guys called from the table.

"Stick a sock in it Max." The other girl got up from her seat and came over to us, "I'm Lauren, or LC."

"Alexis." I smiled.

"Kelsey." She smiled sheepishly.

After getting introduced to everyone, Casey offered me a drink. I grabbed a Corona from her hand and thanked her.

"_Hey._" Kelsey gave me the "look". I was so used to that look. She gave me it whenever I was about to do anything wrong.

"Just one." I smiled, taking a sip, "I promise. I'll be good."

I was having so much fun, having conversations with Marc-Andre Fleury, Lauren and her boyfriend Sidney, Casey and her boyfriend Jordan, and some other people at the party when Kelsey came storming up to me and pulled me aside.

"Do you know that these guys are the Pittsburgh Penguins?" She whispered, looking around, clearly making sure no one could hear our conversation.

"Huh." I said, looking around, "That explains the house."

"Jellybean, Alexis." She leaned in, "_Jellybean._"

"What? Why?"

"Remember I said I'd never hang out with hockey players again?"

"Oh right." I nodded, "I forgot. Patr-"

"Don't say his name." Kelsey said, cutting me off.

"Alright, alright. But come on, one night isn't gonna kill you. Just have fun." I pleaded, "Please? Max Talbot is giving me the eye." I nodded across the room at Max, who winked at me. I giggled and waved back.

"I think he would give anyone with _boobs_ the eye."

"Well, look at that." I looked down at my shirt, "I'm in luck!"

"One more hour." She sighed, "I mean it."

"Yay! You're the best!"

I made my way over to Max, and mouthed _'Have fun' _to my best friend who was still standing in the place I left her, sipping on a glass of Pepsi.

* * *

_Lauren_

"Hey Kels!" Casey called to Kelsey, who was standing by herself, "Come sit with us."

"Hey guys." She smiled, and took a set between me and Kris Letang, who played defense for the Pittsburgh Penguins, Sidney's team.

"Kelsey, this is Jordan, Sidney, and Kris. And you know Casey." I pointed at everyone, and she smiled when I introduced them.

"So how are you liking Pittsburgh?" I asked.

"It's good. Different." She nodded.

"Where are you from?" Kris asked, who seemed extremely interested in everything Kelsey said.

"Boston."

"Oh, we got a Bruins girl on our hands." Jordan laughed.

"Nah." She smiled, "My dad and sister are big Bruins fans though."

"So we still have time to convert you to a Penguins fan?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah, come to the dark side!" Casey laughed.

"I think Tanger can help with that." Sidney nudged Kris, who was blushing like crazy now.

"Aw, Sid. Leave him alone." I smiled.

"Yeah, listen to your girl." Kris laughed.

"Hey babe, I got an awesome idea." Sidney said, wrapping his arm around me, "Kelsey should totally join our group in our usual Thursday night routine."

"Oh my god, yes!" I smiled, "Kels, you have to. Alexis too."

"Thursday night routine?" Kelsey asked.

"The girls watch us practice, then we all go out to eat." Jordan nodded.

"Then we go dancing." Casey laughed, dancing in her seat.

"We lost on that one." Sidney explained.

"Baby, you're a great dancer!" I laughed, giving him a kiss.

"Yeah. When it comes to the sprinkler or running man, Sid's a master." Kris said, causing the whole group to laugh.

"Really Tanger? Because I'm pretty sure I saw you do the "roll the dice" last Thursday."

"Alright, alright boys." I put my hand up to start a fight from erupting.

Max and Alexis joined the table, and we all sat together and laughed and talked. It seemed like Kelsey and Alexis were going to be a good fit for the group. A lot of times new girls come into the picture that only want to be around the boys because of their job, but these girls were different. They were genuine and very laid-back. The party was a success.

* * *

_Casey_

"Hey babe. Come in here for a second." Jordan called to me from the couch in our living room.

I walked in the room, and saw Jordan standing in the living room, on his cell phone.

"Yeah honey?"

"Tanger's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." He said, handing me the phone.

"Hey Kris. What's up?" I asked, a little bit confused. It was odd for Kris to ask for me when he called. We were friends, but he has never called me directly before.

"H-hey CJ. I was just wondering about that girl that was at the party last night."

"Which one?"

"Kelsey." He coughed, obviously uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked, sitting on the couch. I already knew what the question was going to be. It didn't take a genius to see that Kris was staring at her the whole night, but I decided to be nice and play along.

"Is she, um, single?"

"I don't know." I tried to fight back the smile that was coming up on my face, this was too cute, "But I can find out."

"Alright, thanks."

"So, you totally love her." I laughed, "I knew it."

"Oh god, stop." He said. I could tell he was getting embarrassed even through the phone.

"Aw! This is adorable!" I giggled, "But promise me something."

"What?"

"You'll name your first baby after me."

"I hate you." He laughed, "I'll see you Thursday."

After I hung up the phone, I cuddled up next to Jordan.

"So Tanger's got it bad huh?" He smiled, running my hair through his fingers.

"Seems like it. Thursday should be fun."

"I'll be amazed if a fight doesn't break out between Flower and Superstar." Jordan sighed, using Marc-Andre Fleury and Max Talbot's nicknames.

"What? _Why?_" I sat up, looking at him.

"Flower called me this morning, he likes Alexis. Then an hour later, Superstar called. He likes Alexis too." He put his hands behind his head.

"When did our house turn into EHarmony?"

"Everyone just wants to be us." He laughed, pulling me close, "Do you blame them?"

"Nope, we are pretty great." I laughed.

We spent the next few hours cuddled on the couch, stealing kisses here and there. Things were as close to perfect as anything could be, and I couldn't help but love my boyfriend, friends, and life.


	4. Put up your fists for love

_Kelsey_

"Alright, we'll see you tonight." I said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Alexis said, yawning, walking into the kitchen.

"Casey." I put down a cup of coffee in front of her, "Just finalizing plans for today. We're gonna go watch the boys practice in a few hours."

"Sweet." She smiled, "So are you excited to see _Kris_?" Alexis laughed, adding a french accent when she said 'Kris'.

"I don't know, are you excited to _Maxime_?" I laughed with her, putting a french accent on 'Maxime' mimicking her.

"Extremely." She said, reaching for her now buzzing cell phone.

"Who's that?" I asked, sipping on my coffee.

"Marc-Andre."

"_Fleury?_" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know any other Marc-Andre's?"

"Lex." I said, putting the cell phone that was glued in front of her face down, "Don't do this."

"Don't do _what_?" She asked.

"What you always do with guys. Lead them on. You have to pick one to pursue."

"Why? It's not like I'm married. Plus, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just that they could hate each other and ruin their whole team dynamic. Or did you forget that they are both on a professional hockey team?"

"Touche." She nodded.

"Alexis Elizabeth." I said, using her first and middle name, "Promise me."

"Fine, fine." She said absentmindedly.

Alexis and I retreated into our rooms to get dressed for today. I pulled a baby blue Abercrombie sweatshirt, a pain of denim jeans, and my chocolate brown Uggs out of the closet. Then I grabbed my favorite pink floral dress for tonight when we went out to dinner, and folded it and put it in my Juicy Couture bag to bring to the rink.

As I was straightening my blonde hair, my mind went to the boy that everyone seemed to want me to be paired up with, Kris Letang. When I talked to Casey on the phone, she kept asking what I thought of Kris and if I was single or not. Something was up, but for once in my life, I wasn't going to over-analyze, I was just going to go with the flow and have fun. Or I was going to try to at least.

I heard a knock on my door, and opened it to see Alexis standing there in the same sweatshirt as me, only in her favorite color orange, and the exact same pair of jeans and Ugg boots. I bursted out laughing, and stood up in front of her.

"This happens too much." I managed to get out between laughs.

It was true. It didn't matter that we didn't get ready anywhere near each other, we always somehow managed to pick out the same outfit but in different colors. We even had the same prom dress junior year of high school, but mine was pink and hers was red.

"Great minds think alike." She flashed me a smile, before tackling me onto my bed.

Even though I always felt like I needed to take care of Alexis and sometimes felt like I was her full-time babysitter, I didn't mind because of moments like this one. As we got off my bed, still in hysterics, I was reminded why she was my best friend. Our friendship was like comparing apples to oranges, we were extremely different, but it didn't matter because our personalities complemented each other and we were there for each other when we both needed someone.

* * *

_Alexis_

As we were driving to the Mellon Arena to watch the Pittsburgh Penguins practice, I blasted 3 by Britney Spears in Kelsey's silver Jeep Liberty.

"_1, 2, 3._" I sang along flipping my hair.

"Don't break anything Lexi." Kelsey laughed.

Kelsey and I spent the rest of the car ride dancing and laughing to all the songs on my iPod. Whenever we were in a car together, it turned into a sing-along.

As we pulled up to the Mellon Arena, Kelsey called Casey to let her know that we were here. Her and Lauren were going to meet us in the parking lot and show us were to go.

"Hey guys!" Lauren smiled when we opened our car doors after we parked.

"Hey." I smiled, giving both of the girls hug.

"I guess we all got the memo." Casey laughing, looking around at all of us in sweatshirt, jeans, and Uggs.

"The sad part is we didn't even _plan_ this." Kelsey said.

"Yeah, us either." Lauren said, causing all to laugh.

We all walked into the arena together and took seats in a section where some other girls were sitting. I smiled at them, and only got the same reaction from one of the girls.

"Everyone, this is Kelsey and Alexis. Kelsey and Alexis, this is everyone."

"I'm Carter." One of the girls smiled, "Tyler's girlfriend."

"Hey." Kelsey smiled, then turned to the other girls in the row who were looking straight ahead obviously ignoring them, "What's with them?" She said, bringing her voice to a whisper.

"Don't worry about them." Carter said, "They're all insane."

"Um, excuse me Carter, but I don't know if you're aware but I'm two feet away from you. I can _hear_ you." One of the girls hissed.

"Good." Casey turned around to face her, "You're crazy, insane, annoying, obnoxious. Do I really need to continue?"

"Yeah, I know that your brain is the size of a walnut and everything, but I'm thinking even you can keep up." Lauren added.

"Ouch." I laughed, as the girls rolled their eyes and huddled together.

Max spotted me from the ice, and blew me a kiss, to which Kelsey, Casey, Lauren, and Carter all saida simultaneous _'Aww' _and the girls at the other side of the bench made gagging sounds.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak white trash." I shrugged, "So if you want to keep it down over there, that'd be awesome." I said without even turning to see her.

"Who do you think you _are_?" She said, now raising her voice.

"Okay, okay." Kelsey said, cutting in, "We're not on the Bad Girls Club."

"Yeah, listen to your little friend." She glared at me, "You don't want to mess with me."

"Alright, Emily, shut up." Carter said, "No one likes you."

"This isn't over." Emily said, standing up, "You better watch your back. All of you." She turned around, leaving the row, her auburn hair flipping behind her, with her little group of minions running to catch up with her.

"Oh, we are _so_ scared." Casey called after her.

"Who was that?" Kelsey asked them when she was out of sight.

"That's Emily." Lauren said, rolling her eyes, "Alex Goligoski's girlfriend. _Why_ he likes her so much, I will never understand."

"Yeah, Alex used to hang with us all time. But then he started dating the anti-Christ over there." Carter laughed.

"I'm impressed that she hides her horns so well though." Kelsey said, and the whole group laughed hysterically.

* * *

_Carter__  
_

After practice I waited for Tyler at our usual spot. He always came out after games and practices to see me.

"Baby!" I ran up when I saw him come into view.

"Hey babe." He picked me up, spinning me around, giving me a kiss, "So how did I do?"

"Well, your kissing is getting better. And I thought that wasn't possible."

"I meant in practice." He laughed.

"I know, I know." I laughed, wiping the lip gloss stains I left on his lips, "And you did amazing. Your skating is looking so good. Your knee is holding up?"

"Yeah, it feels great." He smirked, "Thanks to you."

Tyler hurt his knee earlier in the season, and was supposed to be out for more than a few games. But we decided that he was going to prove the doctors wrong and be back and better than ever before anyone thought. That's one of the main reasons I loved Tyler, he was so determined.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that was up every morning at five AM working out." I laughed.

"Yeah, but still, without you, I wouldn't of been able to do it." He pulled me in for a hug, "I probably would be lying on my lazy ass at home."

"Lazy _adorable_ ass." I giggled, kissing him.

"Oh god." Someone said from behind us, throwing a towel at us to stop kissing.

"_Hey._" Tyler laughed, throwing the towel back to Alex Goligoski who was standing in the hallway with us.

"This is a public place." He said, walking over to us, "Let's keep the baby making to a minimum shall we?" Alex said, laughing.

"We'll try to." I said, as Tyler put his arm around me, "But I can't make any promises. Oh, by the way Alex, you need to keep your girl on a leash."

"Oh no." Alex sighed, "What happened?"

This was just another one of many confrontations Casey, Lauren, and I had with Emily. She was always looking for a fight, and now with two new girls, who were both nothing but nice, gave her even more material to work with.

"She was incredibly rude to Alexis and Kelsey."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Two new girls." I said, "Casey knows them."

"_Wait_, Tanger's girl?" Tyler added, joining the conversation, "Dude, you better control what your girl says. Tanger's got it bad for this one. And if anything screws that up, especially Emily, it's not gonna end well for any of us."

"I'll talk to her." Alex said, drooping his shoulders, "But,_ I_ can't make any promises either." He sighed, saying goodbye to us, and making his way down the other side of the hallway.

I felt bad for Alex. He was such a good guy and got along great with everyone on the team. But he chose this girl who was nothing but evil.

"So another fight with Emily huh?" Tyler asked, as we started to make our way out to the parking lot where we were meeting everyone to go out, "I'm assuming you behaved yourself?" He said sarcastically, knowing that I can't bite my tongue.

"Oh, _of course._" When I saw Tyler roll his eyes, I hit him playfully, and laughed, "You know I can't help it! I'm from the South. We don't deal with bullshit!"

"That's what I love about you, babe." He said planting another kiss on my lips before we walked out of the doors of the Mellon Arena.

* * *

_Lauren_

"Tonight should be fun." Casey said as we walked in step next to each other.

"Yeah, when we get this group of boys together, comedy does seem to follow us." I laughed.

"So true." She smiled, "Hey, where are we meeting the boys?"

"Um, I think by the front door." I said, "And then we're meeting the rest of the group in the parking lot."

"Are you from Tennessee, because your the only _10 I C._" A familiar voice said behind me.

When I turned around, I saw my boyfriend Sidney and Casey's boyfriend Jordan laughing.

"If you never said that again, I would be so happy." I laughed, kissing him.

"What I don't get a pickup line?" Casey gasped, turning to Jordan.

"Oh, of course you do." He smiled, then flipped his head back, "Did you rent or buy?"

"What?" Casey laughed.

"Those wings, you _angel_." We all laughed, and Casey pretended to faint.

"Smooth, brother." Sid and Jordan fist bumped.

"You girls are so lucky." Jordan laughed, pulling Casey in close.

"I think you guys are the lucky ones _actually._" I laughed as Sidney wrapped his arms around me.

"That's probably true." Sidney nodded.

As we reached the front door, and Jordan held it open for us, Casey turned to me and winked.

"Hey Jord, really big polar bear." Casey said to Jordan.

"What?" Jordan asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, I just wanted something to break the ice." She winked.

"Hey Sid, do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" I asked, joining in on the fun.

"I think we just got out pickup lined by our _girlfriends_." Jordan looked at Sidney.

"Yeah, you did." I giggled as I grabbed Sidney's hand, "Now who's the lucky one again?"

* * *

Casey

We walked over to where we were supposed to be meeting everyone, but the only ones there were Marc-Andre Fleury and Max Talbot, who were both holding flowers and fighting about something.

"Here we go." Jordan whispered to me as we approached them.

"Will you tell him that Alexis is mine and he needs to leave?" Max asked us.

"Oh really?" Marc-Andre yelled, "Who told you that? Your teddy bear you still sleep with?"

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Max yelled back, turning red.

"Okay, boys." I said. "What is going on?" Someone needed to take charge in this situation, and it might as well have been me.

Both boys started yelling at the same time, causing me not being able to make out one word either was saying.

"One at a time."

"It's simple, really." Max said, "Alexis and I are meant to be together. And Flower is a stalker."

"_Stalker?_" He put his head back, "Alexis likes me. You're the one that showed up in practically a tuxedo. What, are you two going to prom?"

He did have a point there. Compared to the jeans and t-shirts the other boys were wearing, Max was rocking a dress shirt and khaki pants.

"What? I wanted to look nice. I know your Mommy still picks out your clothes."

"Yeah, cause I'm the one that looks like I'm going to Sunday mass with the family." Marc-Andre rolled his eyes.

"And what has Alexis said to both of you?" I asked.

"That I'm hilarious." Max said.

"She said I'm adorable." Marc-Andre smiled, obviously satisfied.

"Women _love_ hilarious." Max said, walking close to Marc-Andre, "You call a puppy adorable. She likes me better!"

"What are you talking about? Girls love puppies!" He turned to Lauren and I, "Am I right?"

"That's true." Lauren nodded.

"_Ha!_ See, I told you!"

"But Casey, women do love funny guys right?" Max turned to me for backup.

"That's true too." I shrugged, looking apologetically at Marc-Andre.

"She's _mine_!" Marc-Andre said, tackling Max to the ground.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" I said, looking at Jordan for help.

"Nah, this is too good babe." Jordan laughed.

I had to agree with him. Both boys were now rolling around on the ground, not even throwing a punch.

"This is unfair!" Marc-Andre Fleury said, sitting up, "I'm a goalie! I don't get in hockey fights."

"Oh come on, I'll even let you hit me with your purse!" Max said pushing him.

"Okay guys come on." Lauren walked over, and tried to pull Max off of Marc-Andre, "A little help here?" She said looking at us.

We all went over, trying to mediate the situation. It ended with Jordan and I holding back Max and Sidney and Lauren holding back Marc-Andre.

"H-hey guys."

We turned around to see Alexis and Kelsey standing there, with a mixed look of confusion and concern on their faces.


	5. Jellybeans and Iceskating

_Kelsey_

"Are we interrupting something?" Alexis asked, looking at the group and then back at me.

We were standing in the parking lot of the Mellon Arena, where we were supposed to meet the group before heading out to the restaurant, but instead we found Max Talbot leading down on the ground being held back by Casey and Jordan, and Marc-Andre standing up but his hat on the wrong side of his head being held back by Lauren and Sidney.

"Alexis!" Both of the boys stood up.

"Hey Alexis, I got you daisies." Marc-Andre smiled, handing her the bouquet of pink daises, or lack there of. Only a few of the daises survived what I assumed to be a fight.

"Oh yeah, well I got you _roses._" Max said, shoving Marc-Andre out of the way, handing her the roses, which also had taken a few hits themselves.

"Thanks boys." She smiled, which caused the boys to look at her lovingly.

Alexis always had this effect on boys. Whenever she showed any interest in a boy, they would become pretty much obsessed. I had gotten used to it now, and couldn't help but laugh at the grown men who were acting like lovesick teenagers.

"Hey guys." Carter smiled, joining the group. She walking hand in hand with her boyfriend Tyler Kennedy, followed close behind was Kris Letang.

"Hey." I smiled, hugging Carter, "You must be Tyler." I nodded towards him.

"That would be me." He smiled, "And you must be the next Mrs. Letang." Tyler started laughing harder when Kris shoved him.

"My friends call me Kelsey." I smirked, "Less formal."

"Alright. I think we're all here." Lauren looked around, "What car are we taking?"

"We can take ours." Jordan volunteered, grabbing Casey's waist, "I think we need another car though."

"We can take mine too." Kris said, looking at me. I couldn't help but blush when his brown eyes met mine, and I looked away quickly.

"Whatever, I wanna ride with Alexis!" Max said, moving up next to Alexis.

"Actually, I think she wants to ride with me." Marc-Andre said, stepping to the other side of her.

"Relax, you both can ride with her." Casey said cutting in, "Lauren, Sidney, Marc-Andre, Max, and Alexis will ride with us. And you guys can go with Kris." She said turning to Carter, Tyler, and I.

As Alexis was walking towards the car with Marc-Andre and Max practically glued to her, she turned to me and mouthed _'Get some!' _to me before turning around.

"She's something special isn't she?" Kris said, now walking beside me.

"That she is." I laughed.

"Superstar and Flower seem to think so."

"She tends to have that effect on guys." I smiled, "Always been like that."

"What about you?" He asked, looking at me, "I bet you drive all the boys crazy."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say, I'm more of the DD and the one holding back her hair when she pukes. I'm not the girl dancing on the bar."

"That just means you're a good girl. I like that. I'm so sick of the girls that are dancing on the bar." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You must see that a lot." I nodded, "Carter was telling me about all the puckbunnies you guys have to deal with."

"Yeah, people think that we just hop into bed with them." He said, running his hand through his hair, "It's annoying actually. They aren't even fans."

"Hey love birds, let's _go_!" Tyler called from where he and Carter were standing. They had already reached the car, which caused the end of the conversation between Kris and I.

Even though it was short, the conversation between Kris and I felt natural. I was hoping I could have another one like that with Kris tonight without any interruptions. I smiled at Kris and followed him as we made our way over to Tyler and Carter.

* * *

_Alexis_

This was awkward.

I was sitting in between Marc-Andre and Max, who were glaring at each other, then smiling at me. I looked to Casey, who was in the front seat, for silent help, but she just laughed and turned around. It was my own fault.

"So, you did great in practice." I said, desperately trying to start a conversation and stop the looks.

"Thanks." Marc-Andre and Max said at the same time.

_'Oh no.'_ I heard Sidney mutter under his breath to Lauren.

"I think she was talking to me." Max said.

"No, no." Marc-Andre pointed his finger at Max, "You must be confused. She said that someone did great at practice. And you suck at every practice, so clearly she was talking to _me_."

"I was talking to both of you." I said, hoping to avoid the fight, "You _both_ were amazing."

"Thanks." They both said again.

Maybe Kelsey was right. Actually, she definitely was. It amazed me how her predictions came true when it came to my life.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for little conversations between Casey and Jordan and Lauren and Sidney in the backseat.

When we reached the restaurant, I practically jumped out of the car. I couldn't wait to see Kelsey. She had a tendency to make situations less awkward for me.

Lauren suggested that we grab a table and wait for the rest of the group inside. We got a table outside, and of course, Max and Marc-Andre just _had_ to sit of both sides of me. It was cute because they both were interested in me, but I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Carter, Tyler, Kris, and Kelsey showed up a few minutes later. It made me smile to see Kelsey and Kris together. They had that awkward yet adorable new love thing going on. Kelsey only had one serious boyfriend, and that did _not_ end well. It was good to see her smile like that again.

"Hey." She said to me, sitting at the seat directly across for me. Concern was on her face, Kelsey knew me better than everyone else.

"Hey." I fake smiled, "I forgot to ask you, did you get the jellybeans?" I asked, hoping she would remember our safe word.

"What?" Kelsey scrunched her nose.

"Jellybeans." I whispered, "_Jellybean._" I said a little louder, hoping she would make the connection.

"Oh." I swear I could see an actual light bulb go off in Kelsey's head, "_Oh_. Yeah, I got the jellybeans. Let's go get them."

I nodded and looked around the rest of the table. The looks on their faces were priceless. They looked at us like we were speaking a different language.

I followed Kelsey into the bathroom. The minute we got in, I sighed and leaned on the sink.

"So what's going on jellybean?" She smiled softly leaning next to me.

"Kels, I'm not even joking. That was the most painful car ride of my life. And I'm including that class trip to Florida when I had to sit next to that freak with the lisp from the chess club on  
the bus for ten hours."

"Marvin?" She asked, "He was _so_ nice though."

"Not the point."

"So the boys made it pretty awkward huh?"

"Pretty?" I said, "Try incredibly. I don't know what to do Kelso." I put my hands in my face.

"You know, it's times like these I bet you wish you had a wise, helpful, _blonde_ best friend that tried to give you advice. Like to, I don't know, pick one."

"I know, I know. I should listen to you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just have fun tonight." She said, hugging me, "Just get to know both boys, and see who you connect with better."

"Or whoever is the better kisser." I said laughing. I couldn't resist.

"You never stop." She said laughing with me.

We walked out of the bathroom, and I felt better. Kelsey knew what to say and at the right time to me to calm me down.

* * *

_Carter_

I watched as Kelsey and Alexis made their way to the bathroom and was trying to hold back my smile. I knew that "jellybean" was their safe word. I've had to use one myself more than a few times in my day. I noticed that Casey and Lauren also exchanged a knowing glace, while the boys just continued to look confused. Oh, they had so much to learn.

"So this is fun." Max pointed out.

"Yeah, it would be, if you two would stop going Lifetime movie stalker on poor Alexis."

"_Me?_" Marc-Andre said, acting innocent, "What did I do?"

"Yeah guys. I can't even get a word in edgewise to Kelsey." Kris said, pouting I thought. Which made me feel horrible.

"Hey, I have an idea." I started, looking at Kris, then looking back at the rest of the table, "We'll help you."

"How?" Kris asked, sighing.

"Everything Kelsey says, we'll talk you up." I suggested. Everyone nodded and agreed to help Kelsey and Kris get together.

Before we could continue the conversation, the girls came back to the table.

"How were the jellybeans?" Tyler said when they sat down. Like I said, the boys had so much to learn.

"Oh." Alexis coughed, "They were good."

"So, Kelsey, how are you liking Pittsburgh? Have you started school yet?" I asked hoping to start our plan.

"Good." She smiled, "And no, not yet. I have started working at the animal shelter. Which I love."

"You don't say." Now it was Jordan's turn, "Tanger _loves_ animals."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah." Tanger nodded quickly, "Animals. Love them."

"Yeah, just call him Doctor Doolittle." Tyler laughed.

_"Don't push it."_ I whispered to him, elbowing him in the ribs playfully.

The rest of the dinner went really well. There was good food, a lot of laughs, and of course, with those group of boys, all around entertainment.

"I'll pay for you, babe." Max winked at Alexis as the waitress handed us the check.

"No." Marc-Andre cut in, "I know money's a little _tight_ right now, Superstar. I got this one."

_"Money's a little tight right now." _Max mimicked Marc-Andre. The two started screaming at each other, causing another scene about Alexis.

"Guys!" Sidney yelled, then lowering his voice, "I'll pay. So no one will have to hold your earrings when you two ladies duke it out."

Sidney's comment made the atmosphere light again, and we all walked out of the restaurant laughing and having a great time, with of course Max and Marc-Andre stuck to Alexis like glue. Those two were relentless.

"Now its dancing time!" I sang. The girls cheered, but our boys just groaned.

"No." Tyler whined, "Please, not this week, baby." He pouted his lip at me.

"Yeah, can't we pick what we do for once?" Jordan joined in on the whining, looking at Casey.

This has always been our Thursday night routine. We would go out to dinner then dancing, pretty much dragging the boys there.

"I don't know." Lauren tapped her foot, "What did you boys have in mind?"

"I have an idea." Sidney smirked, then whispered something to the rest of the boys, then looked back at us.

"Man, that's good." Jordan chuckled.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait babe."

Casey went up and planted a big kiss on Jordan, pulling back almost a minute later.

"We want to take you ice skating." Jordan sighed lovingly.

"Wow, you're _weak_ dude." Max said as the boys groaned at Jordan.

"Yeah Staalsy. Can you say whipped?" Tyler laughed.

"And what's wrong with that?" I looked at him.

"Nothing dear." He laughed and kissed me, causing the boys to groan all over again.

We decided on ice skating, and headed back into the cars we came in to the rink.

* * *

_Lauren_

I walked into the local rink hand-in-hand with Sidney. There were a lot of gasps, stares, and_ 'Is that Sidney Crosby?'_. But I was used to that. Sidney stopped to take a few pictures with fans, and I watched smiling. It was so good to see him with his fans, he treated them so respectfully. He was so humble and grounded, which continued to amaze me everyday.

"Oh my god!" A girl squealed running up to where Sidney and I were picking out skates. I turned to the girl. She had almost floor length bleach blonde extensions and I think she took a cheetos bath by the looks of her fake spray tan. _Puckbunny_, I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Sidney Crosby!" She giggled, touching his arm, "I'm _such_ a huge fan." I almost lost my lunch when she started battling her eyelashes that were covered in at least five coats of mascara.

"Thanks." He smiled politely, then trying to walk away. Sidney wasn't stupid, he knew what she was trying to do, but he was just so kind to everyone.

"And like, when you have a beard, you look so adorable!" She continued to ramble on, "Oh what am I saying? You're adorable all the time!"

"I don't think I've introduced myself." I said, moving slightly in front of Sidney, "I'm Lauren. Sidney's _girlfriend._" I put a little emphasis on 'girlfriend'.

"Awesome." She said dryly, then went back to Sidney, "So Sidney, what are you doing here? I would think you'd _own_ your own rink by now." There was that obnoxious giggle again.

Sidney looked at me, and then back at her. We always had this signal when it came to puckbunnies. If he wanted me to bite my tongue, he wouldn't say anything. But, if he gave me the okay to unleash on them, he wink at me. I got the wink. I laughed, and turned to her.

"You don't get it do you?" I sneered, "He's my boyfriend. You're probably not even a fan. I bet you couldn't name five players, other than Sidney. If you're looking for a NHL hookup, please go see Alex Ovechkin. He would probably love you. He likes 'em _classy._" I said sarcastically, then flashed a smile at her, and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Nicely done." Sidney chuckled, catching up to me.

"Ugh, can you believe people like that?" I rolled my eyes, "I mean, who _raised_ her?"

"They must be pretty proud." He shrugged, "But you know I love you. And no one else." He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I know." I smiled, "They just annoy me."

"They annoy everyone babe."

We both got our skates and got on the ice. Carter and Tyler were spinning in a circle holding hands, Marc-Andre and Max were literally shoving each other to catch up to Alexis who was whirling around on the ice, Casey and Jordan were parked on the side of the ice making out, and Kelsey was just struggling to stand up on her skates. Kris was holding her and when they both fell, they laughed and she rested her head on his shoulder. Somehow I didn't think Kris minded that Kelsey wasn't an expert skater.

"Show me your best babe." Sidney smiled.

I started skating around, doing a few spins.

"When did you get so good?" He looked shocked.

"Well, since my boyfriend is an Olympic gold medalist, I thought I'd learn a few tricks." I smiled, then skated up to him, "Impressed?"

"Very." He laughed, kissing me then picking me and spinning me around. I giggled as we skated around.

* * *

_Casey_

"Kels, you are such a good skater." I laughed as I watched Kelsey struggle in Kris's arms to stay up on the ice.

"Shut up." She groaned, "I'm _awful_."

"No, no." Kris went wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, "You're fine. Don't worry, I got you."

"Woah, Tanger." Jordan said as he skated next to me, "Getting to second base before the first date is even over. Nicely done."

"I hate y-y-y." Kelsey started, before tripping and falling on her butt, bringing Kris down with her. They both started laughing and Kris pushed a piece of her blonde hair that fell on her face.

I watched and laughed with them, then stopped when I saw a familiar face on the other side of the ice. Without saying anything, I skated to where she was. I ignored the calls from Jordan and stared at the girl who was sitting at a table near by kissing a guy. It was Emily. And the guy was _not_ Alex.

Her jaw dropped when she spotted me. I glared at her, then back at the guy she was. Now I recognized the guy. It was Dan Carcillo of the Philidelphia Flyers. I was disgusted.

"Oh Casey. Hey." She wiped her mouth, running over to me, "That's nothing by the way." She said trying to change the subject.

"How could _you_?" I said shaking my head, "Doing this to Alex. And with him."

"Shh." She said. I didn't even realize I was yelling I was so upset. Jordan appeared next to me, I didn't even see him. I was too upset, the only thing I could see was her and Dan Carcillo.

"This isn't what it looks like." Dan tried to cut in from behind her.

"Shut up, hillbilly." Jordan yelled, then brought his attention back to Emily, "We always knew you were a psychopath, but now you're a cheater? This is a new low. Even for you."

"Come on babe." I grabbed Jordan's arm and started to turn to skate off.

"Even if you tell Alex, he won't believe you." She called. I didn't even turn around, "I got that boy wrapped around my finger."

That was probably true. Alex would do anything for Emily, and as much as I hate to admit it, I didn't think he would believe us. She was right. He was under her spell. I looked at Jordan, silently hoping that her true colors would show to Alex sooner than later.


End file.
